


baby talk

by sleepyghostships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hunk is indulgent, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), it's mostly just bros talking with a baby, the keith/lance is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyghostships/pseuds/sleepyghostships
Summary: It appears that Keith always beats Lance in everything. Even in genetics.





	baby talk

If there is one thing that Lance knows, it’s this: he has the cutest fucking baby in the whole world. Heck, he has the cutest fucking baby in the whole universe. Period. And, despite what others may think at first, Lance isn’t saying this just because it’s his son. There is actually some (read: a lot) of truth to the statement, which he is more than happy to provide. 

His baby possesses ten perfect little fingers and toes. His hands are so small that they barely cover Lance’s own palm and they even resemble stubby beans that’s very reminiscent of a cat’s paws. They’re soft and squishy and whenever those little hands bap at Lance’s cheeks, he always dies a little on the inside. It doesn’t—well, actually, it does—help that his son has round, pudgy cheeks and a small belly sticking out of his shirts. They’re the ideal targets for raspberries and tickles, and Lance’s mamá had once said that it’s a sign of being well-fed and healthy, things that make all the grandmas go crazy, apparently. 

He also makes the cutest sounds, which mostly consist of gurgles, coos and giggles. His laughter sounds like the bells that play in Christmas morning and his smile blinds all who get to see it. Lance could go so far as to say that he outshines the sun, but even that is a little much. What Lance will say, however, is that even with all these undeniable facts, there is only one thing that defeats all these qualities combined. Yes, what makes his son so adorable is the fact that he’s the best gift to have resulted from the love between Lance and his lover, making him the perfect combination of him and Keith. 

Unfortunately, there is just one problem with that...

“He looks a lot like Keith.”

“Oh my g—Everybody keeps saying that!” Lance whines woefully, slumping against the cushions of his couch. 

Beside him, his son looks up from his playing and gazes at his father curiously, a seashell binky secure in his mouth. He has his favorite plushies in his hands, two chubby hippos that Keith had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago and ones that, nowadays, he’s rarely seen without. 

Hunk gives Lance a sympathetic smile and pats his shoulder. “Sorry bro, but it looks like you’re gonna have to face the facts. Leo just doesn’t look like you.”

“But that’s total fudge!” Lance exclaims, sitting up and clenching his fists in frustration. “How can my own baby not resemble me when I carried him for nine months? Heck, I’m the one who put in all the hard work, not Keith! I had to suffer sore feet, a bloated stomach and—and all the other body horrors! All that… and not even a speck of me to show for it? I won’t believe it!”

He refuses to. Maybe Lance from the past would’ve been okay with this. After all, he only remembers feeling so relieved that Leo was born that he didn’t care much for anything else, but Lance in the present is having none of that. He’s feeling particularly petty right now, and he’ll be damned if he lets Keith one-up him in everything, even genetics. 

He turns towards Leo, who apparently hasn’t stopped staring at him at all, and pulls him up on his lap, supporting the baby’s chubby legs on his thighs as he scrutinizes his son’s face. Leo stares back too, with as much concentration a one-year-old can muster, but quickly grows bored of the staring contest. He turns his attention elsewhere, mainly on his godfather, who he coos and makes grabby hands at. Hunk ‘awws’ at the sight and scoots closer. Leo squeals at the proximity, his binky slipping off a little from his mouth, though Lance quickly fixes it. 

“Leo, baby,” he tells him. “Look at Papi, please. He’s having a crisis.”

Hunk chuckles and gives the baby his finger to latch onto. “I don’t think you’ll find anything there, Lance. Not today or in the next five years. Ain’t that right, Leo?”

Leo, the little traitor, seems to gurgle in agreement. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Whenever he thinks that Lance is losing an argument, he always sides against him and delights in the offended noises his dad makes. Everyone roasts him for it, much to his dismay. Keith usually claims that it’s Leo’s own way of teasing, but Lance knows better. It’s just another thing that his son inherited from his boyfriend. 

Lance’s eye twitches at the thought. “Wrong! You’re all wrong and I’m gonna prove it! C’mon Hunk, help me out here.”

He presses himself against Hunk’s side so that the two of them hover over Leo with pursed lips and piercing stares. Leo sort of shies away from the attention, shrinking into his onesie and fiddling with Lance’s sleeves. 

“Well? See anything?”

Hunk hums, tapping his chin. “Hmmm. Maybe he has your eyes? Not the eye shape, of course—that’s obviously Keith’s— but what about…” He peers in closer. “Nope. Sorry, dude. Purple eyes.” 

“What? But they were blue before!”

“All babies are born with blue eyes.”

“Fine. Then what about—“

“If you’re gonna ask about his hair, don’t bother. It’s black no matter how you look at it, and the sun is playing tricks on you.” 

“His nose?”

“Like a tiny button…exactly like Keith’s.” 

The statement earns a glare from Lance, the twitch in his brow even more prominent. “Hunk, exactly whose side are you on?” 

Hunk puts up his hands in defense. “Hey, you asked for my opinion and I provided. Not my fault you don’t like the truth.” 

“It’s not the truth!” Lance yells. “It’s a deception. It’s what Keith wants you think!” He leans closer to Hunk and whispers conspiratorially into his ear. “This is all part of his plan to erase me from existence. First, his genes dominate mine and then, he’ll take away my name when he marries me. And then, our children will pass on his name instead of mine and I’ll end up being only one part of the Kogane family tree and all my descendents won’t resemble me at all. They’ll end up like their great-great-whatever grandfather and believe me, the universe doesn’t need another Keith.”

Hunk raises a brow. “And you think the universe needs another Lance?”

“Oh, it doesn’t need one, it deserves one. Or plenty. Both choices are good.” 

Hunk hums and nods at the statement, reaching out to pat Leo on the head. Lance follows his lead before giving the baby a few kisses on the cheeks. Leo shows his appreciation in giggles and nuzzles himself against his father’s chest, sighing contently. Yet another thing he inherited from Keith: his love for Lance’s hugs. Lance pulls him closer, smiling and shaking his head in defeat. 

“Okay, okay. Fine,” he concedes. “I’ll let Keith have this win, if only because he makes such cute babies. But mark my words, Hunk, the next one we’re having will definitely have my face all over it!”

“Wow, thinking about Baby Number Two already?” Hunk waggles his eyebrows, smirking mischievously. Lance returns the look. 

“Buddy, I’ve been thinking way past Baby Number Two, if you know what I’m saying.”

“Ew, gross. Go back to hating Keith again, ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
